


We'll Take It Slow

by hockeylvr59 (gleefanatic)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, First Time Sex, Smut, Soft slow sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefanatic/pseuds/hockeylvr59
Relationships: Auston Matthews/Reader
Kudos: 9





	We'll Take It Slow

‘Was tonight the night?’ You were mentally asking yourself that question over and over as you sat in the passenger’s seat of Auston’s car. His right hand was laced with yours, while his left controlled the steering wheel of the car, driving back to his Arizona home.

The two of you had been dating for about four months now, though he’d been pursuing you for the past six and things had definitely taken a turn for the serious recently. You’d met his parents about a month ago and although you’d been nervous, it hadn’t been anything to worry about. Apparently, Auston talked about you so much to his mom that she adored you before even meeting you and his dad joined right along, impressed by your career passion and the fact that you balanced that on top of being a supportive girlfriend to his son.

Still, when Auston had asked you to come to Arizona for a long weekend for his parents anniversary party you’d been hesitant. This was definitely a family type of thing and you didn’t want to intrude. Auston had insisted that you wouldn’t be, and even Ema had called to assure you that she and Brian wanted you there.

The party had been fantastic, dinner was great, the music was even better (thanks to the fact that Auston had been the one planning the party with his sisters and he’d picked your brain for all of your romantic music knowledge). Auston’s entire family welcomed you with open arms, and family friends commented on how perfect the two of you were together.

One of his cousins had been there with their three-month-old daughter and the moment you saw the little one, you had found yourself crouched in front of the car seat to take a closer look. After a short chat with his cousin, the baby was snuggled into the crook of your arm and you couldn’t help but smile as you swayed softly with her.

Standing across the room, Auston was watching you with a soft smile on his face and after a moment Ema approached him.

“Don’t tell me you’re already thinking about babies.” She scolded teasingly, though if her son decided to settle down early, she was glad it would be with someone like you. Ducking his head, Auston flushed before shrugging and shoving his hands in his pockets.

“We’re definitely not ready for that yet ma.” He assured her pausing for a moment before continuing. “But as far as down the road, in a few years, how could I not? I mean look at her ma…she’s a natural and I don’t know…having a few babies with her seems like a pretty good idea to me.”

Every time Auston talked with her about you, Ema got the feeling that it wouldn’t be too long before he decided to officially make you a member of the family. She had never seen her son like this over a girl, well woman. The level of respect, adoration, and love that it was clear he felt for you by the way he looked at you, sent her back to all those years ago and the way Brian looked at her the same way.

Hugging Auston tightly, Ema pulled away and motioned for him to return to your side, where he kissed your temple before joining into the conversation you were having with his cousin.

Shortly after, once you’d handed the baby back, Auston had pulled you to the dance floor and the semi-upbeat party song switched to one that you absolutely adored but hadn’t sent to Auston to add to the list, no this one, this one he’d specifically picked because he knew how much you loved it, and its overall message was something the two of you frequently discussed before you’d even started dating up until now.

With his arms wrapped around you, your head pressed to his chest, you let him lead you in a slow dance. It was moments like this where you couldn’t deny that you’d fallen head over heels for the man in front of you. In moments like this, he wasn’t the superstar hockey player admired all over the world, he was just a man that made you laugh, who took the time to understand all of you good and bad, who would rather curl up with you watching movies on a couch than go out to a club, and who made you feel wanted and adored every single day.

Hearing him hum along to the song in your ear, you shivered slightly, not from cold but from the crazy desire that he was able to stir in you. It had been four months and not once had he pushed you to have sex, completely respecting your desire to take things slow. Of course, that didn’t mean that things hadn’t gotten more and more heated the longer you were together but they had never gone that far. Yet as you met his gaze while dancing the thought crossed your mind, not for the first time.

Now sitting next to him as streetlights lit his face up in shadows, you found yourself asking if it was time if you were truly ready to give him that piece of you. It wasn’t that you didn’t love and trust him with every fiber of your being, it was that he would be your first. The reasonable part of your mind declared that there was nothing to be afraid of but that silly insecure part sent waves of worry through you.

It wasn’t long before Auston had pulled into the garage of the house and as always, he came around to open your door, offering a hand to help you to your feet. Stretching a bit, you lifted your body onto your toes in order to press a gentle kiss to his lips now that you were alone.

Stepping inside the house, you slipped your sandals off and padded through the kitchen, pulling a glass out of the proper cabinet before filling it with water. When Auston joined you, his phone was in his hand and he was calling for a pizza to be delivered. It had been hours since dinner was served at the party and it was clear that Auston was as hungry as you were.

Leaning against the island, you took a moment to appreciate your boyfriend. Auston had been nothing but patient with you, nothing but understanding about each and every physical step forward you’d taken. You were in love with him and wanted him and you couldn’t help but feel that maybe the moment would never be more right than it was now.

As you waited for the pizza, Auston chatted about his family and the party and while you were trying to listen, you found yourself lost in thought about what being with him would actually be like. Those were pretty frequent thoughts in your brain and you had to remind yourself not to exaggerate things too much, to be realistic about it all.

It was after midnight by the time the two of you had finished eating and had headed upstairs to change for bed. If tonight was the night then you knew you needed to speak up. Watching as Auston unbuttoned his dress shirt, you bit your lips as bare skin revealed itself.

Without even fully consciously processing it, you found yourself standing in front of him, your fingers reaching out to him. He looked down at your curiously before cupping your chin and forcing you to meet his gaze.

“Babe…what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” He murmured, his touch against your cheek raising goosebumps on your skin. Biting your lip, you debated the words in your brain before deciding that you needed him everywhere, his innocent touches no longer enough.

“I…I’m ready Aus…” You declared softly, stepping even closer to him so that there was barely a gap between your bodies.

“You’re rea…oh.” He breathed, the hand on your face moving to tangle in your hair while the other rested low on your back just above your ass. “You’re sure?” He added, wanting to make sure that you were really ready and not trying to pressure yourself. Nodding you pressed your hand to his chest more firmly before pulling him into a deep kiss, wanting to show him that you were sure by your actions. Hearing him whisper a soft ‘fuck’ as he pulled back, his hands moved to the bottom of the sundress you’d worn to the party.

Again nodding confirmation, you lifted your arms as he tugged the fabric over your head, dropping it to the ground beside you before his eyes took you in and he groaned softly. “God, you’re gorgeous.” He declared, turning you slowly to guide you back onto his bed. “We’ll take things slow…” He added wanting you to know that he would be here for you through everything. “If there’s something you don’t like or you want me to stop period, just tell me.”

“I will Aus…but I love you and I trust you and I want you. Please.” You assured him reaching a hand out to pull him closer. As Auston settled above you, you parted your hips to make space for him before focusing on kissing him, needing to lose yourself in the intense way he could always make you feel. The kiss was slow and deep and you found yourself moaning as his body ground against yours assuring you that he wanted you just as badly.

When Auston pulled away it was to slip out of his pants before dropping his mouth to your neck, kissing over every inch of skin and taking the time to remind you of how much he loves you and how beautiful you are as he sucked at a spot behind your ear before mouthing his way back down your neck to the tops of your breasts.

After another moment of nonverbal consent, his fingers slipped behind you to unlatch your bra before slipping the straps down your arms and tossing the fabric to the side. He’d groped you over clothes before but this was different, all of this was different, and a low groan escaped him as he took in the sight of your body.

“You don’t even know how long I’ve wanted you…” Auston mumbled as he cupped your breast in his hand and twisted your nipple between his fingers while kissing you.

“If it’s anywhere near as long as I’ve wanted you I’m sorry for making you wait…” You replied only to have Auston nip at your tongue before he pulled back to drop his mouth to your other breast.

“Never be sorry for waiting until you were ready.” He insisted. Any response to him was swallowed by your moans as your brain grew foggy under his ministrations. Gripping at his back you scraped lightly at his skin and your body arched seeking more and more contact, more friction. Sliding a hand down to your hips, Auston pressed down gently to hold you in place.

“Patience love.” He urged while at the same time sliding further down your body to perch between your legs. With his fingers looped around the waistband of your underwear you felt him nip at your thigh in order to get your attention. The sight of him there was almost too much and you reached down to urge him to finish undressing you.

Now fully nude, you flushed for a moment before again acquiescing to Auston’s demand for your attention. When your gaze met his own you could see that his eyes had darkened with desire but at the same time almost twinkled with his affection and love. Lacing your fingers with his own he squeezed gently before smiling at you.

“Please Aus…” You whimpered, the feeling of his hot breath over your core driving you crazy. Almost immediately following your pleading, his breath was replaced with his tongue and your body keened against his mouth causing him to use his free hand to once again pin you down. You’d gotten yourself off before but it definitely didn’t compare to this. “Auston…” You moaned again feeling that familiar tightening in your core. Instead of continuing, Auston pulled back and you almost sobbed as you slipped backward from the edge of the cliff.

When Auston kissed you again you could taste yourself on his tongue. At the same time, he worked to slip first one finger and then a second inside of you, curling them upward with every thrust. Before he even added the motion of his thumb against your clit you were approaching that cliff again and Auston swallowed your moans as your orgasm hit, his fingers continuing to work you through it.

The moment you regained your senses, you realized that Auston was still wearing his boxer briefs and your hands shifted to try and peel the fabric off of him. His hands quickly stopped your own and he kissed your lips again gently. “Need you please…” You insisted only to have him shake his head. Sliding off the bed again, Auston thankfully rid himself of that last piece of clothing and taking in the sight of his nude form made you gasp.

Watching as Auston pumped his hand over his length twice you felt that ache in your core return.

“Are you still sure?” He asked softly, his voice deep with desire. Crooking your finger for him to come back to you was your only response and he chuckled softly, leaning in for a kiss before sliding open the bedside drawer to come away with a condom. After tearing the package and sheathing himself in the rubber he kneeled back on the bed, settling himself back between your legs. “This may hurt…” He stated softly.

“I’ll be okay.” You assured him, fully aware that the fact that sex was supposed to be insanely painful was mostly a myth. “Just go slow.” Auston seemed more stressed out about possible pain that you were and you pulled him into a soft kiss. “I love you. And there’s no one I trust more. No one else I’d want to share this with.” You insisted, brushing your thumb against the scruff on his jawline. Pressing soft kisses to his lips again, you trailed a hand down his back, pressing gently to urge him forward.

He complied, though there was a hesitancy to his movements as his hand shifted your leg to give him more room before he took his length in his hand to line himself up with your core. Feeling the tip of him at your entrance you pressed small kisses to every inch of his skin that you could reach, forcing yourself to focus on him and the experience as a while and not the pressure of him as he pressed inside you.

When his hips finally met yours, bottoming out, you whimpered not from pain, but from how full you felt. In a way, it was a feeling of completion and Auston watched doing his best not to move as you took a few deep breaths adjusting to the feel of him.

“You okay?” He grunted out after a moment, his hips stuttering mere centimeters.

“Yeah, I’m good.” You assured him after another deep breath. “You can move.”

As he shifted his hips to slide out of you before pressing back in you whimpered again before moaning softly at the pleasure that stemmed from that friction. Your moan spurred Auston on and though his movements remained slow, he continued to thrust gently creating that delicious feeling inside of you.

“You’re so tight.” He groaned after a moment and feeling the need to tease him you flexed the muscles of your core causing him to thrust harder. “Babe. Fuck. I’m gonna cum if you do that.” He hissed. The one harder thrust was followed by a return to the softer and you whined softly.

“More Auston please…” You requested understanding that this was different for him because it was more than just sex but needing him to not be quite so gentle with you. Thankfully he was more than willing to at least add a bit of variety, maintaining the slow and gentle but occasionally either adjusting his pace or adding a harsher movement to keep your body building toward the edge.

As your body approached its peak, you dug your nails into Auston’s back. With his hips stuttering again, it was clear that he was getting close as well and you arched your hips against him, moaning loudly when it changed the angle. Auston’s thrusts were now accompanied by a myriad of curse words and after a moment he reached to thumb at your clit.

“C’mon babe…I’m not gonna last.” He pleaded. A few more thrusts had you tumbling over the edge and you spasmed around him causing his own release to spill into the condom.

When you’d both finally caught your breaths, Auston gently slipped out of you, climbing off the bed to discard of the condom. When he returned it was with a warm washcloth which he used to gently clean you up before tossing it aside with the rest of the dirty laundry. Sliding clean boxers on, he grabbed a t-shirt from his drawers bringing it over to slip over your head before pulling you into a hug and kissing your head.

“Thank you.” He whispered his fingers trailing up and down your arms. “I know that was a big deal for you.” He added shifting to lay down and pulling you into the crook of his arm. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I love you too, more than you know.” Tilting your head to kiss him you snuggled in closer just wanting and needing to be held.

“Pretty sure I should be thanking you.” You responded teasingly. “Thank you for waiting until I was ready, for being so gentle.” Though you were tired, your body was still on a high of endorphins making sleep feel impossible. Kissing you gently, Auston reached for the remote beside the bed, turning his tv on and pulling up the documentary you’d started last night. It was clear that he was going to fall asleep before you but he knew that the documentary would help wind you down so that you could both get the good night’s rest you needed before continuing your Arizona adventures in the morning.

Tonight hadn’t been planned but it had felt right and that was the only thing that mattered.


End file.
